It is known from practice to stack a plurality of drawer boxes, each adapted to receive one drawer, onto each other to form a filing cabinet suitable for storing documents, e.g. continuous forms. The drawers may be provided to that end with binding prongs coacting with perforations in the documents and/or with clamping members and the like for clamping the documents.
The known stackable drawer boxes are mostly fitted with an embossment in an upper and a lower surface, the embossment of the lower surface of a drawer box engaging in or about the embossment of the upper surface of the subjacent drawer box, thereby preventing mutual displacement.